I Want Candy
by like-lions
Summary: Sharpay's got a daughter? She does what? When? How? What! Read and find out! R&R! TROYPAY
1. Meet Alyson Evans

**I Want ****Candy**

_**OK. So this is my first fanfic for High School Musical! A little about me, (don't worry, it isn't that long!) my name is Maddison Skye, but you can call me Maddie, or Maddie Skye. I absolutely LOVE writing! I think I may be about to get grounded for throwing my brother against the wall so…If I'm not back for a while, you know why. This story is a COMPLETE Troypay. You here that Troyella shippers? Don't read it just to hate it either way. I came up with this idea while listening to the ancient Aaron Carter song, "I Want Candy". The story is basically about Sharpay raising a 15 year old popstar named Alyson, stage name, Candy. You can kinda guess the rest, but don't! I'm not quite that sure how to post SINGLE chapters yet so I'm gonna post this little piece and then little by little I'll edit it, to include various chapters. I will only alert people about updates who review! Keep that in mind when pondering on weather or not to press that little blue box at the bottom of the page. This update's gonna be **__**EXTREMELLY **__**short**__** (not even a paragraph)**__** so bare with me.**__** I plan on updating again tonight. I'll keep **__**ya**__**' posted. Peace.**_

**Chapter 1: Meet Alyson Evans**

Hey! My name is Alyson Anastasia Evans, daughter of Sharpay Evans the famous Broadway star. But I've got my own career too, when I'm not doing homework, going on Myspace, talking on the phone, or shopping, I'm also known as Candy. Yep, that's me. I'm Candy, the newest poptart on the scene. And this is my story.

_**Told **__**ya**__**' it was short! Don't shoot! This is just my way of getting some encouraging words. IF I get more negative responses than positive on this story, I'm not gonna update all. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't update till I get a couple reviews…**_

_**Oh! And remember:**_

_**WARNING: You don't **__**review,**__** I don't send you an alert, that the story's been updated. Think about it.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maddie**_


	2. Who is my father?

_**A/N: New Chapter! **__**Woohoo**__**! Thanks to:**_

_**Clotisy**_

_**&**_

_**For reviewing! You guys rock! I finally figured out how to post new chapters! **____**Haha**____** This one very detailed and I'm taking it real slow. (Or slow for me)You will see a lot of cute little things in here that I've added. Remember review and I'll give you a cookie. Did I mention I'm a pathological liar? Peace.**_

**Chapter 2: Who is my father?**

I woke up to the screeching high-pitched noise that was my alarm clock. I reached for the snooze button, but it was too far out of reach, forcing me to get up and turn it off that way. I ran over to the bedside table, hit the clock as hard as I could, and ran back into the bed underneath my mountain of covers. Crap. I was awake. I groaned and practically fell out of bed, keeping my balance relying on a beam from my canopy bed. I slumped over to the bathroom, slammed the door, removed my clothes, and turned the shower WAY hot as to wake myself up. About 15 minutes later I got out and sprinted to my closet where I picked out the most adorable blue jean mini and red camisole you've ever seen. While I was putting on my last Jimmy Choo sandal, my phone rang, the loud sound of Avril Lavigne blasting through my phone's speakers. (What can I say? I love the old songs.) I fell over reaching for it on one leg and then limped over to my door handle where my purse (with phone inside) lied. I grabbed the thin, platinum, phone and flipped it open. It was a text from my friend Natalie (Or known in the pop world as Rain):

Ra!ndrops: Hey Aly! Jst wanted to be sure u were awke!

I started to text back, still fussing with my shoe.

Sw33tCand!: Yeah. Sadly.-

"Alyson, come down for breakfast," Mom screamed upstairs to me. I quickly finished my text.

Sw33tCand!: Mom Alert! C U school!

"Coming Mom," I screamed stuffing my phone back into my purse and (finally!) slipping on my shoe. I ran down the stairs and the smell of French toast and bacon filled my senses. Chef must be here today. My mom's nice and all, but she's no cook. I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the mail on the counter. Usually it was just magazine subscriptions, bills, and letters form some of our fans who (somehow) got our home address. But today I saw something unfamiliar. It was a red envelope with gorgeous golden accents. "Mom? What is this for," I asked looking into my Mom's eyes. Avoiding eye contact, she said, "Oh it's nothing. Uh…Just sit down and eat now." The rest of breakfast was silent until Mom said "So…Are you excited about your tour?" "Oh yeah," I said excitedly. That was the truth. I couldn't wait. I got out of school, and got to tour with my best friend, Natalie (or Rain, but I like to call her by her real name, she's my opening act).

I finished breakfast and grabbed my stuff, the car was waiting outside to drive me to pick up me and Natalie and take us to our private school. I never liked that school. It was full of snotty kids with big bank accounts. I'm rich. But I don't go around shoving it in everyone's face. But I understood why my Mom put me there. It was because that's where I was safe. No fans to bother me and keep me distracted from what was (I guess) important. I kissed Mom on the cheek and ran out the front door. I was greeted by Mike, my driver, when I got outside and he tried to help me in the limo. But I protested. I can do stuff on my own. I got in and turned my attention to the laptop installed in one of the limo's side tables. I turned it on, went on the internet, and turned to Myspace. My favorite website in the world. The place where I can be me, without fear of being judged. I accepted all my friend requests and looked at my comments. Half of them were Natalie, being the huge dork she is and posting random things on her mind.

"Ms. Evans," Mike said, "We have reached Ms. Ashton's home." We were at Natalie's place. I told Mike to open the door and let me out. I wanted to get Natalie myself. I rang her doorbell and she immediately answered. She said "Oh, hey Aly! I didn't expect to see you this early." "Yeah, sorry. I have to get answers from you for Social Studies. I left my book at home yesterday," I said rushing. I needed us to get to school early, I had Social Studies first period and I couldn't afford another 0, I already have a C. We got to the car, and Natalie leaned over to the computer screen looking at my page. "Impressive," Natalie said. "Thanks," I said, now beaming. I had spent a lot of time over the weekend remodeling my page. Maybe if I had done my homework and not that, I wouldn't have that problem! I handed the laptop to Natalie, and looked out my window, thinking. What was I gonna do about my Social Studies grade? How was the tour gonna do? Would it have good sales? And what was with that letter and Mom today? My thoughts were interrupted by Natalie shaking me, saying "C'mon Aly, we're here!"

I got out of the car, almost forgetting all my stuff, and Natalie dragged me inside. Next thing I knew, we were at our lockers and Natalie was telling me to hurry up. I needed to get my head straight. I quickly gathered my things for Social Studies and English and ran to my first class, Natalie trailing behind me. When we reached class we were a minute late. I thought 'Oh, it's just a minute, he can't be _that _mad'. Big mistake. "Oh well is it Miss Evans and Miss Ashton here a full minute late. So glad you could join us," Mr. Sykowsky, the Social Studies teacher, said with a smirk growing from ear to ear. "I'm sorry we were late Mr. Sykowsky," Natalie said trying to get him to cool down. "We got a…a…a flat!" Mr. Sykowsky obviously wasn't buying it, "Take a seat."

He then got on with his lesson and he said that we were now going to have a project called, My Family Tree. "It's kindergarten," he then explained." Just make up an essay talking about specific persons in your family and make a poster including all living relatives. Mother, Father, etc." I shrunk down in my chair at the word. Father. My mom never talked about him, but I knew there had to be one. He would be needed. Mom never said anything about him being dead either. I really didn't know who he was. Not even his first name.

The rest of the day was a dreary blur for me. I was on auto-pilot. It was like being MIA but with a dummy still standing around like a puppet with no personality. Everything was in fast-forward again and the next thing I knew, I was asleep in the limo and Natalie was no where to be found. "Huh? What," I mumbled to Mike. "Where's Natalie?" "Oh, we dropped off Ms. Ashton about 15 minutes ago. She sends her best wishes." "Oh, OK." When we got to the house I ran out of the limo and into the house. I ignored my Mom speaking to me and I yelled over her voice, "Who is my father?"

_**A/N: OK. Good? **__**Bad?**__** So bad, that I should go and burn it and throw it into the Pacific? Please review! **__**Pretty please with a cherry on top?**__** You'll be **__**my **__**bestest**__** friend forever! Nicole tackles **__**Maddie**__** Please **__**Ouh**__**. Review **__**Ouh**___

_**Peace,**_

_**Maddie**_


	3. Investigating

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys! I have an update for you! **__**Yay**__**! Thank you **__**soooo**__** much:**_

_**Clotisy**_

_**Justinina**_

_**PaoHalliwell**_

_**For reviewing! Oh and **__**Clotisy**__**, you are almost on track about what the letter might be! I could tell you, but that'd ruin the secret! Here's a quick recap, for those who haven't read all the chapters:**_

**Recap:**

_he__ said that we were now going to have a project called, My Family Tree._

_Father. My mom never talked about him, but I knew there had to be one. He would be needed. Mom never said anything about him being dead either. I really didn't know who he was. Not even his first name._

_I yelled over her voice, "Who is my father?"_

_**Enjoy! Peace.**_

_**Chapter 3: Investigating**_

She stood there, hard, and still, not saying a word. "Please, please. I just need to know! I deserve that much," I whined, almost breaking down. This was something I had wondered all my life. Going to the park and watching the little girls and boys with their fathers, playing and laughing. I never had that. I never had it and I wanted it more than anything in the world. I spoke up again," Why won't you tell me? What are you hiding?" "Alyson," she muttered under her breath, "You don't understand. Sweetie, it's best that you don't know. I don't want him to hurt you like her did me." I was angry and confused, I grabbed my bag and headed up to hard, wooden, staircase, not looking back, even for a second. Ignoring every word that she said after that. Once I reached the top, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, flopping on my bed and thinking.

Thinking about what she was hiding. What was so bad that she couldn't tell me? I got off the bed and went to my closet. Venturing back behind piles of last season's clothes taller than me, I reached for a large box on the shelf above me. I retrieved it and gently placed it on my bed opening it slightly and taking in the smell. No a bad smell, but the smell of the old times, when I was younger, and so much more naïve. Opening the box, I took out hundreds of pictures of me as a baby, and little memoirs Mom made for me years back. I was searching. Searching for anything out of the ordinary, a picture that didn't belong, a DVD that was at the bottom, something. I then came upon a little white chest with the words "Our Time Together" engraved on the very top.

Opening it with gentle hands, I found pictures of Mom with a man unfamiliar to me. He had shaggy blondish-brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. I also found a few letters, love letters I suppose, with the words "To Sharpay, From Troy". Troy. That name had some kind of symbolism to me. I felt attracted to the name, like moths to a flame. I looked at the bottom of the chest and I found a key, I didn't know what it was for until I show a little lock on the inside of the chest. "Wow. A secret compartment. Ooo mom." I placed the key in the lock and turned it to the left, opening a little square drawer with a necklace inside. It wasn't just any necklace though, it was a locket in the shape of a heart with a name engraved with rhinestones in the front and in the back. On the front it said "Sharpay and Troy" and on the back it said "forever". I opened the locket with my nails and found a picture of my Mom and the man in those pictures again. This looked like a prom photo or something of the like. Then I did the math. I am 15 years old. The white writing on the prom photo said 2008, the year right now was 2023. This ment…Oh my god.

_**A/N: **__**Muwhahahaha**__**! I got you! **__**Yay**__**! You guys better be grateful, I did math for you! Please review! Sorry this update's **__**kinda**__** short! I really wanted to stop with that one line and I tried to detail it to make it longer but it didn't help much. Ah, well…The next one will be longer. (I hope…) Review! Remember: Reviews are LOVE!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**_


	4. Finding Out the Truth

_**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated! FFN suspended posting privileges because I posted a story with real people. **__**Eep**__**! Yeah well, here it is, the latest update of **__**I**__** Want Candy.**_

_**Chapter 4: Finding Out t**__**he Truth**_

I looked over the picture again and again, trying to find out if there was a loophole. If someone was going to pop out of the picture and say "Got ya!". I had been waiting so long for this moment and it was finally here. I found out who my father was. Troy. What a nice name, very modern, very nice. I then realized that I had found the key.

I ran down the creaky wooden steps and starting screaming, "Mom! Mom, I found out!"

I tripped over air and hit the ground short of 2 steps. But I didn't care. I got up immediately and ran towards Mom, who had ran into the room when she heard me fall.

"Alyson, Alyson are you OK," Mom said rubbing my arm where I hit it on the cold, hard, tile.

I screeched out in pain and she led me to the living room. Sitting on the cool, leather chairs, Mom asked me if I was alright again.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just fell." "Well, I'm sorry I care about you." Looking down at my Jimmy Choo's, I quietly whispered, "If you cared about me, you would have told me sooner." "What was that?" I lost it. I blew a gasket, I freaked out. "What do you mean, 'What was that'?! You heard me! You could have told me! Why didn't you?" "What?" "About dad. About who he is, or…was."

Mom looked up at me and gave me a smirk, "Why would you want to know about him?" "What do you mean?! He's my father!" "He's not someone you want to know at all, Alyson." "Why," I pleaded, almost in tears. "Because. I don't want him to hurt you!" The room became an eerie form of silence as she uttered those 7 words. "He isn't all that he seems…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"We were young, wild…free."_

**"C'mon Shar!**** Follow me," A young Troy Bolton yelled as ****Sharpay**** slowly trailed behind him.**

_"He took me to a party. I was drunk everything just happened so fast…"_

**"Troy…," a breathless ****Sharpay**** said as they lied in his bed. "After this, will we be together forever?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Yeah."**

_"But that was all a lie. A couple weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant with you. I thought Troy would be excited, so I went to his victory party when the Wildcats won a game. What I saw there…changed my life forever."_

**Sharpay**** slowly walked through the crowded house, searching for Troy. She sees him kissing Gabriella, and she stares at them. Troy finally notices and ****Sharpay**** takes off, running into the darkness.**

_"I should've known. He used me just to get back with his ex-girlf__riend. __And to get an easy girl."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**A/N: Sorry for ending it there! But if I add the next part here this chapter will be WAY to long for me to type at once. I'm getting started on the next one now, I promise, this next one will be here by Friday! If you want to give me ideas for the story give me your email address, or go to my MySpace, add me, and then leave a comment:**_

_** Bye! Peace,**_

_**MSK**_


	5. Broadway

_**A/N: So…here it is. The next installment of I Love Candy! Yay! So yeah, this is just to clear up how she got from, pregnant teenager to wealthy Broadway star. **_

_**Chapter 5: Broadway**_

I stood back in disbelief. How could this man, who looked so kind on the outside, do this to my mom? I wanted to reach into the picture and sock him right in the nose. Because, he didn't just abandon her, he abandoned me! Oh hell no. No one messes with Alyson Anastasia Evans. No one. Not even my _father_. I then shook myself out of my daze and refocused my attention to Mom who was in tears from telling the story. I hadn't really thought about how much it must have hurt her to relive those past incidents. Maybe that's why she buried the past in a dusty, old, box in the back of my closet.

Desperate to find something to say, I quickly asked, "Wait. So if all this happened, how did you get rich and become a famous Broadway star?"

"Well," Mom went on…

**FLASHBACK**

_"After all of this happened, I gathered all my things and left town. My folks seemed happy to get rid of me. They had no use for a pregnant 17 year old girl…Telling Ryan why I was leaving was the hard part…"_

"Shar," Ryan asked as Sharpay stuffed piles of clothes into her suitcase, "What's wrong? Why are you leaving?"

Sharpay was about to tell him that she had to leave because she was pregnant, but something in the back of her mind told her not to. If her parents didn't tell him, he would never know. Why did he need to? It was her business and he'd probably just spread it around at school.

"Um…,"Sharpay went on," I need to go to Broadway now if I'm going to make it. I can't waste time waiting until after graduation…"

"But-"

"No buts! Look…I gotta go. See ya round Ryan…"

_"__And that was it. T__he last time I spoke to Ryan. But onto greater things...I then went to a small town, west of Albuquerque, and I found a small apartment I could rent with the money I had saved since 3__rd__ grade. I settled there until you were born, working as a cashier. But before long I got restless…"_

"Look Macy," a newly lean Sharpay said into her pink Motorola, "I can't stay here anymore. I have big dreams, way to big for this town, and I need to pursue my dream. Now that Alyson's born, I can get back to my original dreams. You know…Broadway."

"Girl," Macy said into the phone," You know how hard it is to make it out there, and besides, what about Alyson?"

"I figure I can work as a cashier in New York, and live in another small apartment. Not much different than here, except, I'll be going to auditions."

"You've got some unrealistic dreams, girl."

"Yeah. But that's just…me."

_"I went to New York and, incredibly, I got a part almost immediately. As Christina, the lead role in the play of love and desire __**(A/N: IDK if this really is a play, but whatever if it is I don't own it…OK. **__**On with the story!)**__ After I got that job, everything changed. I wasn't Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen anymore. I was Sharpay Evans, mother and Broadway star. And I loved it."_

_**A/N: Again, shortness! I'm totally not living up to my high standards…Well, now that **__**it's**__** Thanksgiving break for me, I can update more regularly. **__**Woohoo**__**! Yeah…Still looking for suggestions for this story! If you have one **__**send**__** me a message or go to my MySpace: **_


	6. The Letter

_**A/N: New chapter! **__**Ugh. I've hit a wall. I'm not sure how this'll play out…Ugh! Help!**_

_**Chapter 6: The Letter**_

I broke away from my mom's eyes, now in the palms of her hands, as tears broke loose. Looking for something. Anything. Anything to focus my attention on. My eyes drifted to the red letter on the counter, where it had been that morning, except now, it was open. I didn't want to risk putting Mom in more pain, but the curiousity had taken over, and I blurted out, "What's up with that letter?" Mom, who had regained control over her tears, looked where my manicured nail was pointing and then got up. She walked over and said, "Now that you know about your father, I think you should know. I just got a letter from East High School." Not realizing that wasn't my school's name and only hearing "high school" I shouted, "Whatever it is, I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"No Aly," Mom explained,"_East_ High School. My school." "Oh," I said trying to regain lost face, "So…why does that matter to me?" "Because, your father and I used to go there. And if I know him, he'll jump at any opportunity to be the star of any show. Especially with old friends."

"You're going, right?" "Well…" I lost it. She had to go, she had to go to tell him about…me. "You have to though!" "What? Why?" I tried to figure out why I cared. "I need to…you know." She looked at me with a signature, blank stare. "Did you just hear the story? Or was I talking to a wall?" I thought for a moment and then responded with, "I heard you, but I really feel like I should know ." She thought for a moment and then said, "OK. We'll go, but on one condition…" I knew it was too good to be true. "What?" "You cannot get your hopes up on this. I don't want him to hurt you." I nodded and then turned on my heals, to my room. But not without grabbing the letter in the process. I walked upstairs and closed my door behind me. Slowly taking the letter out of the envelope I opened it:

_Dear Ms. Sharpay Evans,_

_You are cordially invited to East High School's Class of '08 reunion. Meet and greet with your old classmates and enjoy seeing your old teachers again. Some of the few teachers that remain are:_

_Mrs. __Darbus_

_**(A/N: I made the other teachers names up!)**_

_Mrs. __Zicoda_

_Mr. Stevens_

_Ms. Brown_

_And many others.__ We would appreciate your attendance. Please call: (---__)-------__ to R.S.V.P.__**(A/N: See, I didn't want to get anyone's real number so…)**_

After reading that, I was even more excited.

_**A/N: I'm not sure what to do after this, so…VOTE:**_

_**1. I send them straight to the reunion and immediately meet Troy and the rest of the gang.**_

_**2. They have a little 'encounter' with some old friends at the airport. (If you want this, please say who you want them to meet.)**_

_**3. They go straight to the reunion but have little, encounters with each. (This is the hardest for me to write so if you choose this one, send me some ideas.)**_

_**Please and thank you! **_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maddie**_


	7. Encounter

_**A/N: Updates! **__**Yay**__**! So…I am going with 2. **__**Sorry to all of you who voted for 1, but I think this'll play out better. They will not be meeting Troy in this chapter, and I'm really sorry, but I think meeting him too soon might jeopardize the way I want this story to go. If you did give me some ideas in your reviews I gave them consideration and you'll be seeing them later on. Sorry! Don't throw fruit at me! This chapter's plot cam a lot from **__**LittleWhiteLie91,**__** and you'll meet Ryan, Chad, and Taylor in this chapter. Peace.**___

_**Chapter 7: Encounter**_

I was so siked to be going to the reunion. I had my bags all packed and the outfit I would wear stretched out neatly on my satin bedspread. Mom didn't have to wake me up today, I had been up since 4 in the morning. Why did I need the sleep? I could sleep on the plane anyway. I got dressed in the most adorable tank top and dark blue jeans you've ever seen _**(A/N: Look in my profile to see what they look like!) **_I grabbed my bags and quickly looked on my dresser. Then I found what I was looking for, the locket. Mom's locket, yes, but I thought I may need it if I met Troy.

I ran down the stairs, (or tried to with my bags) and grabbed the poptart being held in front of me by Mom. This hectic type of life is nothing for me. I've done it all my life and it works like clockwork for me. We ran out the door and into the car door that Mike was holding open for us. There in the car, I looked at my mom's outfit, a pink tank top with blue jeans. I then layed back in my seat and wondered about the day ahead. How it would go. Would they like me? Would they accept me? Would they be shocked?

As the thoughts raced through my mind, they were interrupted by Mom, shaking me saying, "Aly, we're here! Wake up!" I snapped out of it and grabbed my purse while walking into the airport. I love the airport, for some strange, creepy reason, they comfort me. We did the whole search and check-in business and now we were in the seats, waiting to board. It felt like it had been hours before we got on. I walked on the plane, into first class and took a seat. I didn't really like first class, I mean, I like the special treatment, but it's like school. A lot of stuck-up people. Some are nice and down-to-earth, like people who actually saved their money to get here. But not a lot of them.

After that, I blanked out. I guess I really was tired. When I awoke later, the woman on the intercom was saying, "Now desending upon Albuquerque". I gathered my things and prepared to exit. We got off the plane a few minutes later and I was glad we didn't take any carry-on's. That would have taken forever, and that stuff is hard to get down. We walked through the airport making our way to the baggage carousel and I decided to go off a little on my own. Not far away, just so I could see if I could find our luggage first. It's a game Mom and I play. We are free to do this as long as we where our sunglasses.

I bumped into someone by mistake and I looked up, "Sorry, I'm getting really clumsy." They looked at me, and they looked exactly like Mom. Just a different gender and shorter hair. I was in another daze interrupted by the voice of Mom bursting through the airport. "Alyson!" I raised my hand and I said, "Over here Mom!" She walked over walking past the blonde man, who looked confused at the moment. "Um," the man with the blonde hair said, "I sorry to bother you, but, I'm Ryan Evans. And you look exactly like my sister." Mom turned facing the man, "Ryan?" He took a closer look at her and said, "Oh my god, Shar! I've missed you so much!" And he hugged her.

I was surprised. Mom doesn't let anyone hug her, not even me. Wait. Evans. I wad piecing the puzzle together. He looked at me. "Oh, who's this?" Mom hesitated. I knew what I had to do, "Oh, um…I'm Alyson Anastasia Evans, her daughter." "Daughter," Ryan said, confusion in his voice. "Um…," Mom said finally, "Yes, she is my daughter." "Huh," Ryan said, "She looks ,I don't know, 14." I lost it. "15! I'm 15 years old!" Mom, in an effort to calm me down said, "Yes, she's-" The next part she whispered in his ear. I'm guessing she said "Troy's" because his eyes bulged out of his head. "Wait, so you left because of Troy? I'm gonna kill him. I'll kill him. I may look innocent and friendly but when I see him, oh, I'm gonna kick his-"

He was interrupted by a dark-skinned and curly-haired boy, about Mom, and Ryan's age. "Hey Ryan! What's up!" Ryan turned his attention to the man and now a woman coming up behind him with a girl about my age. "Oh, hey Chad." "What's wrong man?" Ryan's eyes raced to Mom and me and then Chad said, "Oh well, is it the ice queen, and the…mini-ice queen?" I got really defensive. "Hey! No one talks to Alyson Anastasia Evans that way, OK!"

"Evans," Chad said, "Wait, is this yours or hers?" "I'm not anyone's! God! You are so, so-" Mom quickly but in and said, "She's my daughter." "Oh," Chad said, voice low. Then he quickly added, "Wait, yours and?" Ryan responded this time, "Troy's." Chad freaked. Then he turned to the woman standing beside him, "Did you hear that Taylor!" Taylor also freaked out. "OK," I said, confused," Why is this so freaky? Do you worship the man or something?" "Well," he was popular back in high school." "Yeah," I said," Well he was a real bastard to my Mom!" "Oh," Taylor said, "Language." "Wait," Chad said," What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said," He cheated on my Mom back in high school leaving her with me, and making her run away. He's lucky we don't need his stupid money anyway." Everyone looked at Mom, who was dead silent, then Chad said, " I'll kill him!"

_**So, you like? I hope so! Reviews are LOVE! **_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maddie**_


	8. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

_**A/N: Sorry for the tremendous wait! I had some family issues…Anyway! Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter 8: **__**Confessions of A Broken Heart**_

We sat in the limo with Chad, Taylor, and Ryan following closely behind. As we made our way to the reunion, I stared out of my window. Everything was so different here, so much calmer, not a lot of drama, like back in New York. We finally rolled up to the East High auditorium and stepped out of the limo, quietly. It was peaceful and serene out and Mom knew that if every girl in the city found out I was in town, there would be mobs of teenagers and their parents waiting expectantly for autographs. I guess Mom didn't want that.

Ryan, Chad and Taylor seemed surprised when they saw us being extremely low-key and trying to hide our image. It seemed to them as if we were supposed to be throwing ourselves out there just because that's how my Mom was in high school. Well they guessed wrong. I would take any opportunity not to be in the public eye. I loved the attention every now and again, but after a while, it got extremely tiring. I lowered my bejeweled black sunglasses and took a good look at the school. It seemed so peppy, nothing like her school back at home.

We walked in and saw that inside lots of people were walking around, socializing and getting snacks. Chad was distracted from his original goal to kill "dad" by the snack bar over by the edges of the gym. Taylor followed behind him and mumbled something about his "diet". Then I noticed a tall man who looked a lot like the guy that I saw in the picture. I quietly whispered to my Mom, "Is that him?" And she responded with, "Yes." I got really excited and made my way over to meet him.

I was fine until I got 2 feet away from him and then my legs turned to jelly. I panicked. I didn't know what to say. 'Hey, I'm your daughter. Love ya!' Uh…No. I stepped towards him and tapped his shoulder when he didn't notice me immediately. He took a look at me and so did the woman he was talking to. The woman had dark black hair, cut short. He called her Gabriella. "Yes?" Troy said. "Oh, um…" I said, struggling to find the words. "I'm Alyson."

"Well aren't you cute!" Gabriella said. I quickly retorted back, "I haven't been 'cute' since I was ten, lady. Get it right." She just looked away. "Don't talk to my wife that way!" Troy said. Wife. I hated this word as much as I hated father. I looked him straight in the eye and screamed so everyone could hear, "Yeah, well you shouldn't talk to your daughter that way, you jerk!"

He was confused and said, "Wait, Sharpay?" I looked at him and said, "No, Sharpay's daughter Alyson. And don't speak to me that way again, OK? I am not a dog." He looked across the gym at Mom and I told him again, "I always thought my dad would come back after I started singing. But no, he never came." "Wait," Troy said, "You sing?" "My popstar name's Candy."

"Oh wow, but how can I believe you? I'm famous now too, how do I know that your not just another fan's possessed daughter?" I was taken aback. He was just as bad as Mom said. She stared at me from one side of the gym, along with the entire rest of the room. How could he say that? Why was he such a jerk? Why did he have to be like this? How come he had to be her father?

She got very angry this time and started going straight ballistic. "Son of a btch! How in the hell, do you think that I would lie to you! I may be a mean, cruel person most of the time, but I am not a liar! And you know? Now I'm starting to doubt we're related. Because I'll never be a cheating bastard like you are. Oh yeah, and remember to pay your cheap hooker!"

"Hey, kid! Don't ever talk to my wife that way!" I just looked around and screamed, "Go to hell!" I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I just sat there and cried. Mom came and got me, then walked us back out there and passed me over to Ryan while she talked to Troy. "Where in the hell, do you get the power to yell at a little girl! Especially my little girl! I swear I will get a lawsuit against you. Don't even think, about seeing her again. Because you never will."

"Aren't you gonna punish her for what she said?" "No," Mom said, "Because she was right. Go to hell."

_**So…How do you like? Please review!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**___


	9. Back to NYC

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates for…forever! Well, here is the update! Enjoy! Peace.**_

_**Chapter 9: Back to NYC**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person)**_

The cold New York City weather stung at Alyson's skin as she stepped out of the dreary airports doors. She immediately regretted picking out what she thought was a weather-friendly outfit. Obviously she didn't consider that a slightly ripped blue jean skirt and yellow camisole with silver and baby blue accents might not quite mix with the October wind of New York. She was too flustered about the events that took place at the East High reunion. She couldn't believe that who she thought was such a good man, turned out to be such a stubborn, narcissistic, jerk.

She couldn't believe she was so wrong about him. She stepped into the stretch limousoine and in silence took her seat. She hadn't talked to her mother since the reunion. She was too embarrassed and ashamed about the awkward confrontation. She had managed to avoid her while they were at the hotel. Easy because they had separate bedrooms. But now they were sitting directly across from each other, face-to-face, and she couldn't help but feel pressure.

The tension in the limo was running thick and it was quite awkward. To avoid any "I told you so" kind of conversations, she quickly placed on her headphones and turned her music player to shuffle. While a very vintage Britney Spears song blasted through the baby blue speakers, she couldn't help but feel as if she could truly relate to the song.

The song, was "Lucky", and the idea and the situation was familiar for Alyson. She quickly drifted off into a deep sleep a single tear falling from the corner off her eye to the side of her cheek. She just wished things were different. Normal.

_**A/N: Very short update, but I'm **__**kinda**__** sick today, and I have a terrible cough that's making my mind go to a completely different world. Plus, I'm constantly turning my back because I'm supposed to be sleeping. But this is more important! Please, remember…Reviews are love!**_

_**Peace,**_

_****__**Maddie**_


	10. Guilt Bites

_**A/N: Update! **__**Yay**__**! I finally got another one typed up! **__**Holy crap, things have been busy lately**__**…Ah, well, this chapter is in 3rd person again, and it's focused mainly on Troy's guilt. I really hope the story goes as planned because if it does, we'll probably have maybe 15 chapters? I'm not quite su**__**re. I'll update you on that one. Oh, and for all of my stories, I'll be updating today! As sort of a kind of…late Christmas gift to all of my great reviewers! So, if you read my other stories, check them out today! If you don't…you better read them, or I'll find out where you live and…Oh, wait, I'm trying to be nice. Whatever...**__** So here it is! Peace.**_

_**Chapter 10: Guilt Bites**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person)**_

Troy walked across the marble tile floors in the large, yet empty house. The silence was deafening and Troy paced around the living room, thinking in constant and deep thought. He was having flashbacks of the reunion when he closed his eyes, and they weren't any good memories. He remembered the girl, who walked up to him initially with such hope and wonder in her big brown eyes. He then remembered her face when he broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

Her face, once lit up and with a bright and brilliant smile, then turned into a hard, sad, face with mascara smeared and a smirk across the side of her mouth. No more smile. No more happiness. Just cold, icy eyes with a deep hatred for him and possibly everyone else in the room. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just possibly she could have been telling the truth.

Her age was right, her face was a clear sign too. She looked almost like a feminine version of him back in high school. He knew he had behaved terribly at the reunion, and pretty much attacked the girl's hopes and dreams. But it was just his reaction to the situation at hand. He just wished he could turn back time, and be nicer and more understanding of her.

Troy wanted to see her again, terribly. He really did. But whenever the thought came to mind her remembered Sharpay's words to him. That he would never see her again. He couldn't blame her, she was just protecting the feelings of her daughter. My daughter. He needed to talk to her, he just needed to. He hit "6" on his speed dial and he waited to hear the voice of the person he knew could help him. The only problem was to get him to help him.

"Hello," Ryan's voice shot through the phone's speaker.

"Hey Ryan. It's me…Troy."

"Troy? Look, I, uh…gotta go do something for the, uh…"

"Ryan! Please! Talk to me! I'm sorry for what I did to Shar and…"

"Alyson?"

Troy felt upset that he couldn't remember his daughter's name.

"Yes! I just need to talk to her! Just one last time!"

"Uh…Troy? Why should I trust you?"

"Because, you should know that I was just confused, and shocked, and stupid! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"But…"

"Please, Ryan. I beg of you. Please, I'll do anything."

"Well, I have her address, but…"

"Please?"

"Okay, look, call me later, and I'll…tell you."

"Thanks Ryan! You're the best!"

"So, I've been told…"

Troy hung up the phone and almost lost balance. He was really going to meet her. He was finally going to meet his daughter. The right way.

_**A/N: So? You like? Review!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maddie**_


	11. Regaining Trust

_**A/N: Oh my god, is it true? She lives! I know. I haven't updated. I'm updating all my stories at once now, just to be nice. Now, bear with me. My first shot in about 6 months, may be a little rusty, but whatever, shaking off the rust!**_

**Chapter 11: Regaining Trust**

Alyson walked through the house, wearing only her pajamas. She hadn't felt like leaving the house since the reunion incident. She felt betrayed, like she had just been punched in the stomach. Even though she hadn't known Troy for that long, she felt like she immediately had some kind of bond with him. Maybe it was just because of relations, but the feeling felt better than blood. Like they were just similar in every way possible. Like their features, or even more importantly, their personalities. Both stubborn, but with a soft side, either way.

Walking into the kitchen, she slid on her socks a bit, and got out some Frosted Flakes. She just picked at them, but then felt immediately saddened looking down at them. Like they knew how she was feeling, alone and bitter. So, she finally ate them, throwing the bowl in the sink for the maid to clean. She wasn't in a pleasant, giving, mood, so she would just let Maria take care of it. Sharpay entered the room, looking glamorous as always. She always could brighten up the room, wherever she went.

Looking over at her daughter who's face looked gloomy as ever, she walked over to her and stroked her tangled mess of hair.

"Sweetie," Sharpay said, looking down at her, "I know you're upset about what happened, but you just can't sit around and mope all day about it. Go call Natalie, that always makes you feel better, right?"

"I could," Alyson said, getting up from the chair, and moving out of her mother's reach, "But, she probably doesn't want to be around such a let down either."

"Alyson—" Sharpay said, being cut off by the loud dinging sound of the doorbell.

Walking over to get it, she looked through the peephole to make sure it wasn't another group of deranged fans looking for a personalized autograph. She saw a tall dirty blonde haired man, staring right back at her. She immediately recognized him.

"What do you want?" Sharpay said, opening the door for Troy, but not enough so he could walk in.

"Shar, I don't want to fight," Troy said, trying to push through the cracked door, "I just want to see Alyson and apologize."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage to that girl?" Sharpay said, pointing over to the living room where Alyson was sitting, "She doesn't even have the energy to get dressed in the morning anymore. You crushed her."

"I know that Sharpay, and I just want to apologize and get it over with. I don't want my own daughter to hate me forever." Troy said, finally breaking through the door.

"Hey, mom, where does Maria put the spoons, now? I swear it seems like she changes them around every—" Alyson said, dropping her cup of fruit punch on the ground, her jaw dropping.

"Alyson," Sharpay said, trying to clear everything up for her, "Mr. Bolton was just leaving."



"No, no, I wasn't," Troy said, knowingly, "Look, Alyson. I'm really sorry about the way the reunion went down, okay? I wasn't thinking straight and I should have made a better decision about the words I used, and the tone I spoke in."

Not knowing what to say, Alyson walked over to him, slowly. She had always been a very forgiving person, and knew that he did mean it when he said it.

"I'm really sorry," Troy said, smiling.

"Thank you," Alyson said, tears breaking through her blue eyes, and running up towards him. She grabbed onto him, and wasn't loosening up anytime soon.

And he didn't seem like he was letting up either.

_**A/N: Aww! I know. Mushy. But, I love it. Review for the final 2 chapters, coming up within the couple weeks!**_


End file.
